She Obeyed
by tylerlckwood
Summary: Puck and Rachel are married. Puck's a fireman and he's had a bad day. Everything feels out of his control and he just needs to control something. When he sees how beautiful Rachel is, he wants to control her. Warning: This contains very dominant Puck. As well as dirty talk in general. Read at your own personal discretion.


**A/N**: I actually wrote this for one of my RPs. Just to explain the "fathers" bit… They abandoned her when she was diagnosed with cancer because they only wanted her if she was going to achieve something more.

* * *

Rough day. Fucking horrible day. Shit, it couldn't have gone worse. Puck had gotten a cab for the short ride back to the apartment he shared with his wife, Rachel Berry Puckerman. Being a fireman was not always the best thing in the world. Sure, he absolutely loved it most of the time-saving lives, hanging out with his bros, and most of all—it drove Rachel crazy.

Today, though, was horrible. The second he came into work, the fire chief seemed to have a rod up his ass about something or another and it was made known immediately. Fuck, Puck didn't even want to think about the bullshit he had to endure today. On top of it all? Rachel had to cancel lunch with him. The one thing that would have eased the fucking pain of his day. Gone.

She had a good reason though. Meeting for one of her shows. Puck had been with her for her rise to her inevitable stardom in spite of what happened with her fathers. Fucking morons. Fuck, this train of thought was only pissing him off more.

The ride wasn't near long enough to ease the fumes from the day. He was still just as furious by the time he reached the apartment building.

_Fucking asshole boss. Fucking asshole Berry men. Fucking douchefuck of a crew today. Didn't get to see my damn wife. Fuck today._

As he entered the room, he was greeted by an apologetic Rachel.

"Noah, I'm so, so sorry that I had to cancel lunch today. You must understand how vital it is that I attend every meeting for the production of this show. I'm the lead actress, after all," she carried on.

Puck ignored her.

"—and while it was very productive indeed…"

Her voice trailed off in his mind as he let his eyes rake over her. She was dressed in a robe, hair pulled up in a relaxed ponytail, no make-up. Natural. The way Puck absolutely loved her.

_Wonder what's under that robe._

Rachel was still talking. About what, he had no idea.

"Shut up, Rachel." The growl in his voice shocked the small diva and her brows furrowed together.

"Noah, what—"

"I said… Shut. Up."

She obeyed.

He stalked her way, hazel eyes burning holes into delicious brown ones. There was a small fear in her eyes and it left him empowered. It had been a long, long time since he had dominated her. He needed control of something after today.

"Today was horrible. You're gonna make it better," he demanded.

She nodded, knowing what this meant. It had happened before. She had relinquished all of her control to him one night and loved every second of it. Rachel Berry Puckerman, the girl who always needed to be in control, had the secret kink of being Noah Puckerman's little bitch.

"Strip."

Her hands found the loose knot of her robe and pulled it free. As the garment fell open, a matching, lace set of lingerie was revealed to Puck. Rachel had been planning on 'seducing' him slowly tonight. She hadn't expected that he would come in this way.

"Fuck," he whispered to no one in particular. "Finish."

Puck's work pants were becoming very tight as his erection started straining against the fabric. Rachel was being such a good, submissive wife for him. It was exactly what he needed and _shit_, was it hot!

One of her hands undid the front clasp of her bra and let it fall open, giving her husband a delicious view of her perfect breasts. They weren't too big, nor were they too small. _Perfect._ The piece of clothing hit the floor and her eyes remained trained on his. There was a deep lust there that sent a rush of warmth and wetness straight to her core.

Her hands hooked into the waistband of her underwear. If Noah had had to tell her to continue again, she would have been in trouble—not that she would have entirely minded. However, she finished the job, pulling the lace down her impossibly long legs at the pace she knew Noah loved.

"Fucking perfect," he growled, taking in the sight of her nude figure. "Take your hair down."

She obeyed.

"What are you, Rachel?"

"Yours, Noah."

"On your knees," he demanded.

She obeyed.

He violently tore his own clothes from his body. His rock hard cock pointed straight at her beautifully innocent face. A low, dark chuckle escaped him as he saw the girl lick her lips. _Such a good little cocksucker, aren't you, beautiful?_

Rachel was fairly certain she was about to start dripping down her thighs. She loved performing oral sex for Noah. He was just so long and thick. It was arousing to have a husband that could appropriately utilize her lack of a gag reflex.

"What do you say, Rach?"

"Please let me suck you off."

The tones of their voices had deepened at least an octave or two. Rachel's had acquired a certain breathiness to it, while Puck's had become a perpetual growl.

"Good girl. Why should I let you suck my cock, baby?" _Other than the fact that you give the best fucking head I've ever gotten._

"Because I'm your slut, Noah. It's a privilege to have you in my mouth."

It never ceased to amaze him that he managed to get Rachel nude and helpless on her knees, begging to _allow_ her to blow him. It was something that probably shouldn't excite him the way that it did. It was barbaric. It was basic instinct for most men, however. He was the provider. He needed to be superior.

Of course, Puck didn't really think of Rachel as a slut or his bitch or any of the things that would fall from his mouth soon. She was precious. She knew that. He would tell her later. But now… Now, he needed this.

"Open your mouth, stick out your tongue."

She obeyed.

Puck took the hilt of his length and stepped forward, slapping the head against her wet muscle. Fuck, that was barely anything and he already felt like he was going to shoot his load down her throat. However, he was never one to arrive early. No matter how deep he went into her throat or how expertly she swallowed around him, he managed to rein himself in until he absolutely could not control himself.

Groaning, he thrust his hips forward until the head of his cock hit the beginnings of her throat and he pulled back.

"Get to it."

She obeyed.

Rachel wrapped her full lips around the weeping tip and sucked harshly, earning her a growl from her fireman. It took every bit of self-control she had not to smirk. If she smirked, that would have implied that she thought she was in control. Noah would never please her if she didn't play by his rules.

Her hand wrapped around the base and stroked a few times, making sure that he was ready for her to make good use of her lack of a gag reflex.

Puck's head lulled back and his hands tangled in her hair as she started taking him in, inch-by-inch, until her nose was pressed against his pubic bone. She swallowed. Once. Twice. Three times before she had to pull back to take a deep breath as she swirled her tongue around the head.

The taste of his pre-come made her eyes roll back into her head. Not many girls enjoyed the taste, but Noah was something else. The taste had only gotten sweeter since Rachel had managed to introduce him to more vegan dishes that he found that he loved.

"You can fucking do better than that, Rach. Come on, baby. Blow me like you fucking know how."

_I adore when you get like this, Noah. I love losing all of my control to you. I trust you. _

Puck didn't actually think that what Rachel was doing to him was anything less than mind-blowing. It was all about his control. His ability to control _something. Anything._

At his demand, Rachel started doing all that she could to give Noah that pleasure that he was seeking. She flattened her tongue against the underside of his cock and licked its length at a tantalizing pace. He always came so much harder when she went a little slower. It must be working, because when she peered up at him through her dark lashes with those big doe eyes, his eyes were screwed shut and he was biting on his bottom lip as if he was refraining from crying out.

The hand in her hair started massaging her scalp. Immediately, she knew this was his way of letting her know that her caring Noah was somewhere under this domineering alpha male. That spurred her on, causing her to take his length down her throat again.

It only took two strong contractions of her throat to get him to climax hard. The primal growl that came from Noah was one of the most arousing sounds Rachel had ever heard and she would never grow tired of it.

"Oh fuck. That's right, baby. Take my come," he managed in a husked whisper.

Rachel eagerly accepted and swallowed every last drop that he had to offer her before releasing him with a soft pop.

Puck gave his gorgeous, cocksucking wife no time to rest, pulling her up by her hair. She stood more-than willingly and was soon silenced by a fierce kiss to her lips. Puck's hands found the backs of her thighs as he hoisted her up and damn near sprinted to their bedroom. Upon arrival to their destination, he didn't bother to close the door. He threw her onto the bed, watching her body bounce slightly.

Her hair splayed out behind her in a beautiful mess and Puck's gaze darkened. He was filled with a carnal hunger for her. For everything about her. He needed to taste her. Now.

"Don't touch me or I stop. Got it?"

A soundless, fervent nod came from the starlet as her eyes remained trained on his.

Confident that he wouldn't have to restrain her, he crawled onto the bed and positioned himself between her legs.

"This is about me. Don't tell me what to do. Or I stop. The only words I want to hear coming from you are 'Noah' and 'please.' I want you desperate for me. And… you can only come when I tell you to. If you come before then, we're done."

That was the last thing that Rachel wanted out of tonight. Noah didn't have to work tomorrow and she had a day off. That was so rare. She wanted to take advantage of tonight and love him like they used to—love him until they could both barely move the next day. She nodded.

_Yes, Noah. Whatever you want. Please just make me come. Please._

She didn't dare say those things, though. She was so afraid that he would stop. So, she obeyed.

Puck started by alternating opened-mouthed kisses on the insides of each thigh. The way her muscles quivered against his lips made him smirk. His darkened emerald eyes peered up at her as his mouth hovered right where she needed him the most.

She looked breathtaking right now. Hands tangled in her hair to keep from touching. Hooded eyes stared down at him in anticipation. The rise and fall of her chest as her body responded to his touch.

Puck's hands settled on her thighs, spreading them as wide as he could so that he had a delicious view of her sex. He took the first long, _slow_ lick at her soaked center and groaned at the taste. She tasted tangy sweet and he needed so much more of her. His tongue circled her entrance, delving inside for the briefest moment. He heard her whimper and that just let him know to keep teasing her.

Patterns were traced skillfully over her clit until he felt her legs begin to shake uncontrollably.

"Noah!" The cry was a whispered scream. She was so desperate. She needed him to make her come. "_Please,_ Noah!"

Finally, his tongue delved inside, earning a choked sound of appreciation from her. He moved within her, curling his tongue, pumping it in and out a few times. Her body was responding in the most addictive way and he decided to reward her for being such a good girl for him.

Two fingers replaced his tongue as he attached his lips to her clit. The rhythm he set with his fingers wasn't too fast or too slow. At the same time that he began batting her clit back and forth with his tongue, his fingers curled inside her and hit that spot that made her lose control.

Her hands shot above her head as her palms flattened against the headboard to keep from touching Noah. White heat engulfed her being and a blinding light raced through her mind. This orgasm completely destroyed her. She came violently with a musical moan of his name falling from her lips.

Puck licked his lips as he pulled back to watch her come undone. He couldn't help but wonder if there was a time that this girl didn't look beautiful. The answer to that was obvious. Absolutely not.

Making his way up her body, he peppered soft kisses over every inch of her abdomen, between the valley of her breasts, on the underside of her chin, and finally on her lips. As he finally pulled his fingers out of her tight heat, he saw her wince almost unnoticeably. He shifted so that he could hover his fingers over her mouth.

"Clean me up. One at a time," he demanded, low and intimidating.

Rachel gazed at him, eyes glazed over in her post-orgasmic state. Somehow, by the grace of God, she found the strength to lift her head and take in his ring finger first. Once her come was cleaned from that one, she nipped the pad of his finger before moving to the middle digit, repeating her actions.

Puck watched that wonderful mouth work over his fingers. It was hypnotizing. His head was swimming with everything in this moment. The sensation of her tongue working just right over his skin. The way that she was yielding to him completely without question or protest. The beautiful glow that was radiating off of her after he had just loved her so thoroughly.

But, he wasn't done. His cock twitched at the thoughts dancing around in his head. He had been so focused on bringing her to that earth shattering climax that he hadn't even noticed that he was already hard again.

"You can touch me now."

Her hands were balled into fists above her head and he could see her knuckles turning white. He watched her hands stretch and flex and noticed that her nails had left impressions in her palms. It was satisfying to know that she had to fight so hard to keep her hands off of him.

Even though Puck had given her the go ahead, it seemed that she was still hesitant to touch him.

"Touch me, baby." He commanded.

That was what she needed. Rachel wasn't going to take any chances. She was following commands. Not suggestions. When she was in a role, she was that role completely. Right now, she was under his control. Her actions were not her own. And she loved that.

Her hands linked behind his neck and she let out a sigh of relief as she felt his warm skin against her palms. The entire time that Noah had been pleasuring her, she had been proving to him—and herself—just how much self-control she had within her.

Soon after, Puck was positioning himself over her, bracing himself on his knees between her legs. His hips moved forward, gliding the length of his hardened arousal along her soaked folds. He felt her hips buck into the action and he stopped for a second to send her a warning glare.

Perhaps she didn't have as much self-control as she thought.

She stared apologetically into his eyes, silently imploring him to resume his actions. One release wasn't enough. One release wasn't even close to being enough for her right now.

After what felt like an eternity, Puck moved his hips again, still gliding his length along her wetness without entering her.

"I want to hear that filthy mouth of yours this time. Don't hold back."

The teasing stopped and he entered her with a rough thrust of his hips. Damn it! She was still unbelievably tight even after all this time. There wasn't a feeling in the world that could compare to this. Right now, he was impossibly close to his wife, buried deep inside her. He could feel every twitch of her inner walls around his hard cock. The only word that he could think of in this moment to describe it was 'delicious.'

The pace that he set was fierce and reckless, causing her to cry out without reserve.

"Noah! Oh _fuck!_ Yes," she moaned louder than before. "Fuck me harder, Noah. Please. I need it!" Her speech was broken and desperate. This dominant side of Puck was absolutely loving that Rachel's vocabulary had gone from her eloquent rant about her production earlier to this uninhibited jumble of short, vulgar pleas.

"Fuck, Rachel. You're all fucking mine, aren't you?" he grunted through hard thrusts.

"Yes, Noah! Fucking—All yours. I'm yours!"

"God yes. All mine. This tight pussy is mine. Fuck, I can't wait to feel you come around my cock!"

Rachel's hands moved to his shoulders where her nails dug in hard. The sensation sent a jolt through Puck's body as he picked up the pace and made love to her that much harder. He could feel that tightening in his lower abdomen, coiling up inside of him as his orgasm approached.

Puck brought his hand in between them so that his thumb could find her clit, drawing smooth circles over it. That seemed to be all she needed to be pushed over the edge. Her walls closed in around his erection and he followed her up into his own climax.

Rachel screamed his name while Puck groaned hers. Their bodies shook in synchronicity as their second orgasms put their first ones to shame. Their breathing was the only thing that seemed to be off between the two of them.

Once Puck regained control of himself, he leaned down to meet his wife in a languid kiss. His hum of approval vibrated against her lips before he was forced to pull back due to his lack of proper breathing.

Reluctantly, he withdrew himself from her warmth and collapsed onto his back beside her. His arms reached out and pulled her to where she was laying half-on top of him. He needed to be close to her.

"Mmm, Noah." Rachel pressed her lips to his chest, knowing that she was free to do as she pleased for the moment.

"I love you, Rach."

"I know. I love you, too, Noah."

They just laid there like that for what seemed like hours, but Puck knew that it had only been fifteen minutes at most.

"Noah…"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to talk to me about your day and why it was so horrible?"

Puck stared at the ceiling impassively for a few moments before shaking his head.

"Tomorrow," he promised, rolling them over to where he was hovering above her again. "Right now, I need to love you again. No demands. No limits. Just let me love you."

Rachel bit her lip and nodded at him, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks.

That is how the couple spent the rest of their night—making sweet, passionate, _slow_ love to one another. Every bit of emotion, negative or positive, was transformed and released.

* * *

It was around five in the morning when they finally had to stop due to exhaustion.

"Sleep, princess."

She obeyed.


End file.
